Mirror Mirror
by Zaxi
Summary: What's with all these robberies going on in Konoha lately? Why doesn't police know anything about the culprits or how they do it? Shool story mixed with normal life and mysterious thieves. Later yaoi SasuxNaru, some GaaraxKiba


Hello guys read and enjoy my story with a cahracters that are not mine xD

pairings: main SasuxNaru, other GaaraxKiba hope you don't mind either of these :P

"blah blah" - direct speech

'blah blah' - thoughts

* * *

Mirror Mirror  
(1)

"So guys, what do you think of all these robberies going on aroud the town lately?" Asked Neji walking along the school lawns in the group of four people, which consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara and himself Hyuga Neji. Sometimes he didn't understand, why he even hanged out with them. Wait! It certainly was becouse of one thing they all had in common and that was a lots of money.

Neji was curently holding onto a piece of newspaper with an article, which anouced another clean work of thieves, wich seemed to apear in theyr town a month ago. "I just don't understand it." He huffed, waving the pice of newspaper around. "The police never finds any cues as to how these thievs gets into the houses!" Sasuke snorted "What Hyuga, starting to get woried about your family fortune?" He smirked to himself walking in the head of group.

Neji just scowled at his back „ Maybe you should too. You never know, when these thieves will pay you a visit." Sasuke stoped, turning to face Neji "Then I will just have to greet them the Uchiha way" He answered coldly. "Are you sure you will have an oportunity? If I know, then these thieves don't mind to go into the houses, even if the entire family is at home and noone ever saw or heard them. They all just end up waking up and finding theyr belongings gone." Gaara unexpectedly joined conversation. Everyone watched him like if it was a miracle, when Gaara talked and such a long sentences too. It just showed that this matter concerned him.

"Troublesome" sounded from Shikamarus direction. "Maybe they are capable of teleportation, have invisible cloaks and rings that makes them soundless" He counted on his fingers "They probably borrowed Santa's bag in which he puts christmas gifts too. You know how many things you can stuff into it . . . gifts for a whole world. How else would they be capable of stealing all these things, which were reported to police. One time it was a whole museum worth colection of vases, sculptures, armours and who knows what else."

"I never thought I would hear such a stupid words from your mouth. I always considered you to be a smart person." Glared at him Neji, tearing the newspaer apart before throwing them into the nearby rubbish bin. "I am just trying to say that thinking about the ways, these guys do theyr things is pointless and troublesome." Shikamaru waved him off, his hand then reaching to his mouth which opened in a huge yawn. Neji wrinkled his nose at that.

"I don't see, how is it pointless. Finding out, how they do theyr things, would help us to prepare for them, if they ever decided to robe one of our families!" Neji tryed to explain to the guys, what a serious matter this was. But before he could start to talk again the school bell rang, annoucing the end of theyr lunch break. " Well Neji" Sasuke moved to him leaning his elbow on Nejis shoulder. If they decide to wisit you, ask them and tell me, what you found out about theyr ways of robbery."

Sasuke moved away from him, making his way back into the school for they next period was about to start. To tell the truth, he wasn't exactly comfortable with these new thieves apearing in theyr town either. Actualy he himself was thinking about them a lot and wondering if they would decide to pay a "visit" to his family too. "Damn these thieves." He growled to himself, glaring death at everyone, who heard and dared to look at him with confusion written all over theyr faces.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke opened the main door, steping inside the halway of his parents big house. He sighed 'Thieves, thieves, thieves hn every damned conversation is filled with them these days.' He steped out of his shoes, showing them close to the wall before going further in. He walked up the stairs heading for his room. "Oh, you home already?" a voiced sounded from the back. It was noone other, but his older brother.

Sasuke turned back around, staring his brother right into eyes. "What? You wanted me gonne longer?" He asked angrily. Itachi scowled at him. "What had goten into you? I was just about to call you to see if you wanted to eat the dinner out with me." Sasuke sighed a little bit angri at himself for snaping at his brother, the only remaining family he had. "Sorry. I am sorta iritated so not today." He apologized to Itachi, which was probably the only person he would ever apologize to. "Well its ok. You know . . . if something is bothering you, you can come to me." Sasuke repositioned the bag on his shoulder "This one is not importent. Don't worry about it" with that he continued his way to his room.

Once there, he tossed his bag near the table and ploped down onto his king sized bed. His room had white and dark blue walls. It was filed with fine, expensive dark brown furniture and lacked any actual personality to it. No photos or any kind of posters. It was kinda plain room, but Sasuke could care less about that. As he laid there on his bed, not thinking about anythink in practicular he started to drift off, finaly faling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"OW"

"Shhhhh"

"Don't shhhhhs me, you just let that damned thing fall onto my delicate foot."

"I didn't mean to and if you don't shut your mouth someone will hear us"

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Sasukes eyes fluttered, slowly opening. He noticed it was dark in his room 'man I have actualy fallen asleep.' He sat up, stretching his back, when he heard something fall onto the ground in his room. Sasuke froze, looking around the room in the darknes his heart pounding slightly quckier. When he didn't notice any strange shadows, he reached his hand for a a small lamp on the night stand, flicking it on. The small light iluminated his room and he scaned it with his eyes one more time. 'Hn. I am geting paranoid. It's all becouse of these thief talks.'

"You idiot be quite already, what's with you today? You are super clumsy!"

"The one who droped that thing onto my foot says che and how the hell was I suposed to know there was some key inside of that thing anyway?"

"You weren't and that's why we don't play with these stupid"

With a sigh Sasuke stood up deciding to take a shower to clear his alerted mind. He headed for a second door in his room which lead to his private bathroom, flicking the lights on, he started to underss.

"Shit I left that old silver watches on the sink"

"What do you mean left?! Go get it or I will skin you alive already"

"Hold this I will be right back"

After Sasuke took a quick shower, he moved to the sink looking at his reflection in a big mirror above it, yeah he certainly seemed more awake now. He reached for the toothbrush, noticing old silver watches laying near his cup in which the told toothbrush was. "What's this doing here?" He was about to reach for it, when he heard a gasp. He quickly snaped his eyes up onto the mirror, becouse that's where he heard the sound come from and froze once again.

Naruto was cursing in his mind. He carelessly walked into the mirror to retrive the old watches not expecting anyone in here. But to his surprise, there was someone and right in front of the mirror too. In a surprise he let out a sound from his mouth and befoure he got his body moving a pair of dark eyes was already set on his form. 'Shit, shit, damn it all, what now?'

Sasuke stood there, eyes wide, his mind blank. The staring continued for a few second which seemed like a long minutes to him, when he decided to break the strange moment. Opening his mouth to tell something, to yell or whatever people do when they find something else instead of theyr reflection in a mirror, but before he could do anything the guy, yeah he was sure it was a blond guy in his mirror moved first.

A hand reached out of the mirror, Sasukes wide eyes foloving it. It moved to his cup . . .

"T-toothpaste?" the hand outstretched toward him, holding his toothpaste and that was it! He couldn't take anything more into his brain at the moment, but who could blame him. Even pridefull Uchihas had theyr limits. His eyes roled back into his head as he has fallen to the ground. "Oh" Surprised Naruto stood there for a moment looking at the guy, before he snatched the silver watches runing away.

"Kibaaa damn Kibaaaa we have a problem" he yelled on top of his lungs till he reached his friend. "Hesawmetheguythemirrorinbathroom . . . " Kiba frowned "Oi calm dow and try again becouse I don't understand ya a thing" Complained iritated Kiba. Naruto breathed, trying to calm down before speaking again "Someone saw me Kiba! In the mirror!" Naruto whined, he took Kibas arm, draging him to the place of crime . . . literaly.

They both stood in the mirror as Naruto showed him the unconscious guy. "He passed out, when I tried to hand him a toothpaste." Explained Naruto. "A toothpaste?" Kiba raised his eyebrows, actualy slightly amused at the though, but there was no room for fun right now. "What will we do Kiba? If he wakes up here in the bathroom, he actualy might think what he saw was real, which actualy was but you know what I mean! So what if we moved him to his bed or something? He might think then that it was all a dream or something."

Kiba though about it for a second before he noded "You have a point. Now quickly, get moving. We don't want him to wake up while we carry him." They both get out of the mirror steping onto the sink, before jumping down onto the floor. Naruto run to open the door to the bathroom and to lock the door to the guys room. They couldn't afort anyone else seeing them. They were in a bad situation as it was, all thanks to him.

"Grab his legs." Ordered Kiba in a hushed voice, afraid to wake the guy up. They made theyr way out of the bathroom as quickly as posible, carefully laying the guy on his bed once they reached it. "Great, now go to turn off the lights in the bathroom. I will unlock the door then and we will get the hell out of here!" Naruto noded quickly running to bathroom puting the toothpaste and toothbrush back to the guys cup, returning in record time.

Kiba was about to unlock the door when Naruto stoped him "Wait!" "What now Naruto? We need to hurry" Kiba insisted "Yeah I know, but isn't it going to be strange, when this guy finds himself sleeping in a towel?" Pondered Naruto. Kiba cursed under his breath "Why would it be strange? Lets say he just walked outta the bathroom and fallen asleep on his bed, when he laid down end of story!" Kiba reached for the lock again, but Narutos hand stoped him "But Kiba! I am not sure about it" Narutos teeth played with his botom lip.

"Jeez then take it off of him and get moving already becouse I am getting really nervous in here" Hufed Kiba. He really wanted to get out of here already. Naruto slowly made his way to the bed quitly saying "ok." He undid the towel on guys waist before gently showing his hand under guys lower back and sligtly hoisting him up which weren't an easy task for Naruto. He tuged the towel from underneath him, his gaze somewhere on the ceiling, blushing the whole time.

Done he tossed the blanked over the guys naked form, turning off the light on his night stand he signaled Kiba that he could open the door. Kiba noded quitly unlocking them and they both headed to the bathroom without seeing problems, becouse theyr eyes could see just perfectly in the dark. Naruto laid the folded towel on the sink not really knowing where exactly to palce it and with help from Kiba got onto the sink and into the mirror disapearing from this cursed household.

* * *

And first chapter is over :) hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and literaly kick me to write another cahpter I need it XDD

Man I giggled all the while, when I made Naruto like "Shouldn't we take off his towel?" xD

I wouldn't mind to have a BETA for this story so if someone is interested please write me, becouse english is not my first language, that's one thing and I would like to discuse my story and make it better, that's the other so bye for now ^^


End file.
